Choose Your Own Adventure! Shugo Chara Style!
by Chose Your Own Chara
Summary: Explore the world of Shugo Chara along with all the characters. Hang out with Rima, be the accomplice in Yaya's evil plan or lounge with Ikuto and Utau. Attend Seiyo Acadamy and eventually find your way back home.
1. Opening

My Shugo Chara Story:

It is not necessary to read this page, if you just want to read the story you may skip to page 1 :D

* * *

Welcome to my very unique shugo chara story. I've been working really hard and wrote as fast as I could to get as many chapters out as quickly as possible. I really hope you enjoy because whether your a boy or a girl, Amuto or Tadamu. (Insert other couple here) you should be able to enjoy this interactive story. DON'T REPORT THIS STORY! It is a shugo chara fan fic. but focuses more on you then on the shugo chara characters. Also all the images you see were shot by me, so basically I own everyone of them and have the right to use each one. This should be really fun for you to read because in this story _**YOU,**_ _not me _can explore the shugo chara world and hang out with the characters. Please leave a review about that. Like: **Who did you get to hang out with? Where did you get to go? Did you like the way your story turn out? **And try to limit spoilers because after you read it once you might want to read it a different way. Just in case you've never read a choose your own adventure book: YOU DON'T READ STRAIGHT THROUGH! LISTEN TO MY DIRECTIONS AND YOU'LL BE FINE! Anyone who took the time to even read the first page, I LUVERZ YOU SOOOOO MUCH ;-; In fact I am dedicating this whole story to: **LOVERFORANIME! **They've been supporting my princess region since it came out so ARIGATO! And now...go! GO MY LITTLE LOVELY PEOPLES AND READ PAGE ONE!

MOON-KUN

LOVES You!

;-;

It feels nice to be loved doesn't it?


	2. Page 1

My Shugo Chara Story:

You enter through an unfamiliar and exotic door, lavished with expensive fabrics from far away seas. As you grab hold of the doorknob you wonder if this is the right thing to do and what might be on the other side. It could take you to an amazing island or on a romantic adventure. Whether you decide to open the door and see what lies ahead is up to you. If your curiosity over comes your pride, you may continue on to the next page and create your own destiny as choose you own adventure.

Continue to Page 2


	3. Page 2

My Shugo Chara Story:

You turn the doorknob, and you shade your eyes from the bright sun filling the room.

Your eyes adjust to the lovely scenery of ivy, bushes and flowers. Taking in a deep breath you close your eyes and smell the sweet scent of the exotic flowers. As your eyes open you notice several doors all around the round glass room. Three in particular catch your eye and you adventure closer to get a better look.

You step up to the first door and examine the intricate pattern that the wood carried. Carefully you trace the exquisite swirls and designs with your finger, as your skin touches the cold wood a feeling passes through you and you long to see what lies behind it.

The next door has no handle and is shaped rather oddly. As your hand glides across it's smooth pearl surface a shiver runs through your body. Suddenly cold, you hug yourself and quickly back away and bump into another wall. You realize the room seems smaller as you turn to see what you bumped into.

You turn only to face a wall of ivy. Something feels off about this was and as you push aside the ivy you notice a small hidden doorknob. More ivy falls to the ground as you notice a nearly invisible door.

You step back and examine your choices.

To see what is behind the wooden door

turn to page 3.

To try to open the white oval door turn

to page 16

To continue digging through the ivy

turn to page 27


	4. Page 3

My Shugo Chara Story:

As you continue working through the ivy you see you are making little progress, as though the ivy regrows as soon as it's pulled off. After a bit you stop to take a break. Wiping your forehead you give up on clearing the wall of ivy and, step away. _'Maybe I could try the wooden door instead...'_ You think to yourself.

Continuing to the wooden door you once again touch it and feel the same electric feeling you felt the first time. Taking hold of the door handle the feeling gets stronger, as you turn the handle the feeling becomes almost to intense to bear.

Fear over comes you as the door opens and sucks you in.

You wake up with no idea of how long you've been out. Your eyes slowly open and you see an amazing sky full of bright stars.

The cool night air gives you a chill and suddenly you wonder if dressing warmer could have occurred to you sooner. As you stand you hear a hypnotic sound unlike any other, it pulls you toward it with it's sad melody. Soon you find yourself running eagerly to the noise, running like the wind and going as fast as your legs can carry you.

You notice the world around you becomes darker as the clouds overcast the moon. The melody becomes louder and you see a mysterious young man, you stop and hide in the bushes to observe the man before you. He plays a sad song through the night and each note make you feel as though you could cry. As you observe him more carefully you see his fingers are bleeding and tears are streaming down his face. You move to get a better look and as you move the snap of a twig breaking makes the music abruptly stop.

The boy gently sets down his violin and looks around. In a voice so deep it surprises you he calls out, "Who's there?"

If you choose to answer the mysterious boy,

turn to page 23

If you would rather stay silent,

turn to page 30

If you would like to jump into the screen and glomp the crying boy,

keep on wishin


	5. Page 11

My Shugo Chara Story:

You follow the swift boy down streets, over fences. through numerous parks and a possible sewer before becoming tired. You begin to wonder whether this is just a prank and the boy was just joking about letting you stay at his home. Ikuto jumps onto a housetop and turns to face you, "Come on," he says holding his hand out to you. You take it and are lifted up onto the slanted roof, Ikuto carefully leads you over a couple more roof tops before stopping at a particularly tall one. He helps you onto a balcony and leads you inside.

Ikuto sets down his violin and leads you further inside. "Welcome to my home." You walk down some steps with him "This is the living room and," he points to a room farther away. "That's the kitchen, you can stay in really any room Utau lets you. She should be off of her tour right no-" Ikuto abruptly stops and steps a little off to the right as a flying ball of yellow becomes visible from behind him...and now it's coming straight for you. "IKUTOOOOO!" It squeals. You madly dash to a couch and hop over it to avoid the yellow attacker as Ikuto grabs it's legs to keep it from hitting the wall. He holds the thing up by it's legs as it squirms and keeps mumbling "Ikuto! Let me go!"

"Let me introduce Professional Singer/Stalker my sister: Utau Hoshina.

Utau this is my friend, they'll be staying with us tonight. I was wondering if you could take care of them tonight, help um' with clothes things like that." Utau quickly stopped moving to stare at you upside down and cross her arms. "Are they any type of competition?" She asks glaring daggers at you. Ikuto rolls his eyes and swings Utau over the couch side. "No _they are not. _Now, if you both will excuse me I have to go visit a friend I haven't seen in a while. Utau be nice."

"Waaaiiitttt Ikutooo-Kuuuuunnnn!" Utau whines, scrambling after Ikuto. Right before she could catch him he shuts the door in her face. You find yourself feeling a bit sorry and wondering what kind of brother and sister have that kind of relationship. Not to mention a total stranger left you in a strange house all alone with his strange sister and left under strange circumstances. Utau slowly turns around, the energetic girl that had just been there was now gone. She walks down the hall and goes inside of a door. For one reason or another you feel bad and guilty.

If you would like to try and talk to Utau,

turn to page 4

If it feels better to let her be,

turn to page 12


	6. Page 23

My Shugo Chara Story:

Slowly you stand, pushing aside bush branches to reveal yourself to the boy. "I'm here." You say stepping out of the bushes, suddenly feeling silly about hiding. "I'm sorry...I heard the music and it led me here. Uh...you play very beautifully..." You say, a lame attempt to make conversation. He stares at relentlessly at you before deciding to set his violin down. You watch feeling stupid and helpless, "W-what's your name?" You ask. The boy looks up at you blankly before returning to his previous task and mumbling something. "I'm Ikuto."  
You walk up to him and watch his work. He turns to stare at you, not making another move to finish packing his violin. "Are you from around here?" Ikuto asks. You shake your head and he nods. "Figures, you don't look like you are..." Ikuto strapped the violin in it's case and stood. "Where are you staying?" he asked. You look down at your hands and reply: "I'm not, I mean I don't have a place to stay."

Again Ikuto pauses to stare at you. Then he turns and beckons you to follow, "If you would like to stay with me at my house you better follow." It becomes darker and this boy starts to look more shady then before. Of course he is only a kid like you and this would be the easiest way to find a place to stay.

If you decide to follow Ikuto,

Turn to page 11

But if you don't trust Ikuto and would rather not follow him,

turn to page 20


	7. Page 16

My Shugo Chara Story:

Stepping away from the thick Ivy you feel a need to examine the pearl door again. As you step up to the white door you wonder how all these doors got here in the first place. As you stare at it you notice the stone it was made of was rather thin and through it you could make out colors and blurry shapes. This intrigues you to see what is lies behind the door even more then before. Taking your nail you scratch a decent hole in the wall, then like ice it freezes back over.

Annoyed you hit the thin substance and a nice chunk cracks off, as the chunk hits the floor and breaks the stone regrows where it was cracked. Now incredibly pissed you punch the damn thing as hard as you can, again and again until a large gaping hole remains showing the world on the other side. You hit it again and again as it tries to grow back and before it closes you jump through.

On the other side you quickly feel yourself hit the ground and your breath leaves you. On your back, as you try to gasp for air you see a bright blue sky and a array of sakura blossoms.

At your right you hear footsteps and a gasp. The footsteps run to you and you see a small blonde girl leaning over you. She holds out her hand and asks: "Are you alright?" You nod and take her hand. After your standing she says: "Well if your alright I'll be going." Quickly she turns and starts to walk away. "Wait!" You say "Where are we and who are you?" She stops and turns to face you again. "Don't be dumb. You go to school here, why else would you be wearing the Seiyo academy uniform?" You look down to see you in fact _are_ wearing a uniform similar to the blonde girls'. "And I am Rima Mashiro, Queen's chair."

You process what has just been told to you and realize you should play along. "Oh sorry Mashiro-san, I'm new here. Maybe you could show me around and stuff since I'm a little lost." You hear a school bell ring and Rima looks frantic. She shakes her head "Gomen." she whispers, before running off in a different direction. You consider following the small girl because she isn't very fast, on the other hand you could wander the school grounds maybe find a place to sleep for the night.

To follow ,

turn to page 18

If you would rather wander the grounds a bit more,

turn to page 9


	8. Page 27

My Shugo Chara Story:

You dig through the thick ivy patch, the stems getting under your nails and the leaves turning your skin green. You work until the handle is more visible. You grab hold of it and pull with all your might. Some of the vines snap and tear but no matter how hard you pull it just isn't enough to open the stone door. You search the green house type building for a knife or other sharp object. As you walk you notice more pathways then before leading to more room type areas with _even more _doors.

Making your way through the large building you inspect at least more three rooms before you turn and trip. As you fall you deliberately twist your legs around and fall on your back. Your head falls in the flowers and you breath a sigh of relief that your face is still in tact. Cautiously you get back up and dust the bits of dirt and gravel from your clothes. After your done you look around to see you tripped on a trowel.

Your face lights up as you see it and carry it back to that first room. Wasting no time you cut the ivy from around where you suspect the hinges of the door are and after a couple minutes you throw the trowel to the ground. Wiping a bit of sweat off your forehead you try once again to open the door. With a great deal of effort you do manage to get the door open but, as you stare into the door a feeling of terror enters you. _'A monster? An alien? A ghost?'_ You think as your heart starts to beat rapidly. You hide your fear and ignore the possible danger, with artificial bravery you walk into the light.

Turn to page 28


	9. Page 18

My Shugo Chara Story:

Wanting to know more about the strange blonde girl you quietly follow her around the side of the school.

As the two of you were speaking the sky was slowly turning orange and now was a full sunset.

She whips out a small orange cell phone and you can hear words such as: 'Sorry Mama...ran later then usual...be there soon.' She shuts the phone closed and places it in her case. The she continues forward to the parking lot and into a car.

You peer around the school gates and watch the brown car drive off into the sunset. Quickly you follow, swiftly keeping up with the moving car. After they had been driving for about five minutes and your stamina was running low, they turn onto the high way and you are forced to start jaywalking. After the highway had passed you start to feel incredibly sick and the urge to dry heave forces you to slow down. As you slow to a walk houses start to appear around you and you notice one in particular...with a bike. Now it don't take no genius to figure out what you did next.

Pedaling as fast as you can it proves to be much easier keeping up with the car this way. Finally as the last moments of day come to an end, the car stops at a white two story house. You go a little further then her house making it look like you live a little more down the street. The passengers of the car pay no attention to you as they climb out, the Mother doesn't seem to care about anything but the phone she is talking into and Mashiro quietly gets out following her mother.

You wait until both are inside before jumping into their backyard. From there you seek a way inside without being caught. (For any guy readers out there please refrain from being pervs) There's multiple balconies in the back and you wonder which one is Rima's. A flash of blonde hair from the window gives you the answer and you climb up to your destination

Once your up you quietly knock on the window. Rima whips her head and an absolute expression of shock crosses her face when she sees you. "What are you doing?!" She hisses

"Will you let me in?" You ask solemnly. She gives you another look saying; _'What in this world is wrong with you?'_ You simply look at her with a pleading expression and she slowly slides open the door. You step in and she shuts the sliding door behind you.

"Talk quietly and be quick about it." She says looking around.

"I was on the ground remember?" She nods sitting on her bed. Her whole room looks like it was made for a baby girl, full of white lace, china dolls and tea sets. "Well that's because...uh, I'm not, from here. I don't know how I got there and I don't know how to get back. I couldn't think of anyone else to help me but you."

You wait for her to burst out laughing or go tell her parents. Your hands ball into tight fists, you prepare to jump off the balcony and set off running. She nods, "KusuKusu are they telling the truth?" She says looking at her shoulder. Her eyes follow something to you and back to her shoulder. She nods again.

"So..." she says "What are you gonna do now?" Your baffled at her strange reaction to the situation.

"Can I stay here?" You ask nervously. A long silence hangs in the air as you wait for an answer.

"My parents are really strict they aren't go-"

"Who says they need to know?" You cut her off.

The silence returns and it stays much longer than before. Rima stares at you with a blank face but you can see the conflicting emotion behind her eyes. She swallows and looks down at her socked feet. "You have to be really super careful. Okay?"

You smile and pass the day in Rima's room until night.

Turn to page 22


	10. Page 28

To whoever ended up here; I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! Within literally like 6 hours of posting I got some reviews and I was thrilled! Please keep those reviews comin and I'll keep on with the chapters!

* * *

My Shugo Chara Story:

A strange fog surrounds you making it harder to see, not like it was easy to see anything in the first place. You walk aimlessly through the fog, the floor beneath you seems flat and the world around you; endless. It feels as though there is no air but you can breath easily and surprisingly enough there is no smell...it makes you want to throw up. Everything is hollow and seems artificial, then a horrible scream erupts from your right and you double over covering your hands with your ears. The last thing you remember is the world around you turning dark brown and the ground you lie on turns colder and harder then before.

Slowly you open your tired eyes to see a dark world around you, dark but, more like home then anything you have seen so far.

You lift yourself up from the cold ground, taking your new surroundings. The first thing your eyes res t on is a large professional looking building, with the logo EASTER all over the front.

The building seems completely normal, a large company building you _happened _to land next too. Lifting yourself up from the ground, you hear a loud screech type sound. Looking up you see an orange haired girl launch herself into the building, and a moment later she is pulled out by a husky security guard. "BUT MY AUNT WORKS HERE! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT I SEE AUNTIE, _TODAY!_ COME ON MAN LET ME IN FOR JUST A MINUTE SO I CAN FIND HER!" She screams. "Done now?" The guard asks before throwing the pouting girl into the street.

"YAYA-CHI WON'T FORGET THIS!" The girl shouts from the streets shaking her fist at the man. He turns away and goes back inside and she sticks out her tongue. Unsatisfied she walks away, who is this girl? You look at her clothes and notice that she dresses a bit young for her age and the large red bows in her hair indicates her Mom must still do her hair.

Why was she trying to sneak into such a large place, you can't help but sweat drop. _'If she was going to sneak into that place she could have at least done it without the battle cry. Yaya-chi? Would that be her? It must be right? I mean who else would she be referring to?' _This Yaya girl seems to like attention and you wonder; How would she react if you approached her? Or maybe it would be best if you went the opposite way, Yaya is a stranger after all.

To follow Yaya,

turn to page 8

But if you want to go look around first,

turn to page 31


	11. Page 20

My Shugo Chara Story:

Ikuto continues on without looking back, even though you don't follow, and somewhere inside, you know he knows your not following. Not knowing what else to do you watch him walk away as a dark fog forms between you and nothing else but the faint, blurred out glow of the street lamps remain. Well...what now? That may have been your only chance, not many strangers offer to let you come home with them. Oh well, you hug yourself wishing you had brought a jacket to keep warm. As you walk it becomes hard not to bump into things with such little light and soon you give up. Siting against a wall you close your eyes, _'Maybe I should just sleep and figure out something in the morning...' _Sleep does not come easy, but soon your lids become heavy and a satisfying sleep rescues you from this nightmare.

"Hey. Hey! Wake up." Through your dreams an unfamiliar voice makes it's way inside. "Come on, it's not like your dead." They joke. Slowly you open your eyes to see a very pretty person sitting in front of you. They smile and cock their head to one side, (Can you guess who it is? *^* ) their long purple hair cascading down their shoulders. The strange thing is it's a bit hard to tell whether this is a boy or a girl, even by their voice it's a bit difficult.

"Good, you seem to be alright." You feel your fingers lace with the strangers as they help you up. After your standing you notice something around your shoulders, it happens to be a large brown jacket.

"Who are you?" He asks. You touch your sore head, it seems your name is no longer a part of your vocabulary. You look down to see the clothes your wearing, at least now you know your gender.

"I'm not sure." You say quietly. He looks you over thoroughly.

"Do you have any idea on how you ended up in front of my house?" You turn to see a large traditional Japanese style home.

"Last night..." You mumble "...there was a boy...with blue hair. He offered me a ride home but I said no and fell asleep here."

The boy looks a bit surprised but shakes it off in no time. "Would you like to come in?" He asks. You nod and the boy leads you inside, down a hall and into a room. "I'm Nagihiko by the way but, all my friends call me Nagi. You can too if you want."

He gestures to a chair and you sit placing the jacket on a desk. "So do you have some kind of amnesia or something?" He asks diving onto a bed.

"Probably." You answer taking in your surroundings. It was a large room with a four-poster bed set against the wall. There was a book-self next to the desk you're sitting at. The room is a bit empty with a rug on the floor and a big built-in closet.

"I think their not from this time period." A voice says. You jump out of your seat. Nagi looks up at you curiously.

"D-Did you hear that?" He asks. You nod peering around the room.

"This isn't any ordinary child. Cool!" The voice says again making you jump onto the bed next to Nagi.

"Don't be scared." Nagi says "That's just my shugo chara Rhythm. He won't hurt you, but can't you see him?" You stare at Nagi wondering if her was some kind of insane. Then again you did get here through a wooden door in some magical garden.

"R-Rhythm?" You stutter.

"Yeah. I have another, her name's Temari but..." He stops to look at the floor. "...she hasn't come out for a long time now. Never mind that though!" He says cheerfully.

"Do you remember what year you came from?" The voice a.k.a. Rhythm asks.

"2-2013." You answer the air. Nagihiko lets out a slight gasp. You look from Nagihiko back to the air. "What? What time is it here?"

"You swear your being serious?" Nagi asks in a serious tone. You nod at him looking equally serious. "It's still 2009 here." He replies.

Turn to page 14


	12. Page 8

My Shugo Chara Story:

Yaya pouts and walks away absolutely_ steaming._ Nonchalantly you follow, as though just passing by. She stomps all the way down the street into a large park full of trees. She sits herself down on the grass and crosses her arms.

You pass her and sit around a fountain. Many people are already sitting on other benches, couples holding hands and older men reading news papers. You slowly turn around to see Yaya rapidly pulling grass out of the ground. "Stupid, rigged, idiotic, rude, stubborn, unfair." She mumbled. She stopped to shake her fist in the air. "REAL BABIES DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THINGS LIKE THIS!" She yelled to the sky.

You stare at her curiously as she throws a fit, attracting much attention from passers until one certain boy runs from the crowd runs up to her. He pats her on the back gently with a 'gimme a break.' face. Finally he picks her up and carries her off, Yaya just sits there steaming over his shoulder. You get off the bench and head they way they do, watching them through clumps of trees in the park.

Finally he stops at the other side of the park close to a mall. "Kukai this isn't fair! I was getting so much attention!" Yaya yells at the boy. He runs a hand through his hair.

"That's just the thing. I saw you try to burst into EASTER like that, were lucky you weren't arrested."

_'He was there too?' _You think hiding behind a tree trunk. Kukai then glances straight at you. "Just stay out of trouble." He continues not taking his eyes off of you, then Kukai simply walks away.

To go up and talk Yaya alone,

turn to page 25

To turn around and walk to the right,

turn to page 5

If you want to turn around and go left,

turn to page 17


	13. Page 9

My Shugo Chara Story:

Ms. Mashiro seemed to be in a huge hurry so you let her continue undisturbed. You sigh and walk the other way around the large building before crashing into a large pink ball. Both of you are knocked the other way.

"Ow." You say together. Both of you look up and gasp. "Sorry!" You exclaim together jumping up. "I should have been paying more attention..." The pink haired girl mumbles embarrassed.

"It's fine." You say.

"Oh!" She says looking up and sticking out her hand. "My name's Amu Hinamori!" You take her hand and shake it. Your mind starts to prepare an introduction back to the girl but you realize you can't remember your own name. You release her hand to scratch your cheek. "I-I can't seem to remember my name." You say nervously.

She looks at you curiously. "W-well I should be going." She says becoming a bit more shy. "Not like it's any of your business though!" She adds quickly crossing her arms.

"Hey do you mind if I tag along?" You ask. _'It's now or never.' _You think. "I mean I'm new in town and stuff so is it okay if I follow some of the way?" She looks over with a slight pink shade to her cheeks.

"W-well, I guess if you have to you could. If you really want maybe." She sputtered. "Just keep your distance!" She finishes, walking straight past you. You follow her through the bright sunlight all the way to a large plaza full of carts and corner stores. Amu wanders around until finding a large cart full of snacks and grocery items.

You walk up next to her in line and she seems surprised. "You're still here?" she exclaims. You shrug and answer:

"It's not stalking because you said I could." She shakes you away as the already short line moves forward. Amu reaches in her pocket pulling out a cute little change purse.

"I have to get some things for my family, is there anything I can get you?" She asks as you both step up to the front. Scanning the array of items you wonder which you should get, your eyes wander to the snacks. Pocky, mochi they even had some small sushi dishes. Of course the yaskisoba looks delicious but on the other hand some taiyaki wouldn't be too bad at the moment.

To get some Yakisoba,

turn to page 7

If the Taiyaki gets the best of you,

turn to page 21


End file.
